The Royal Blog
by Goddess Astra
Summary: What would happen if The royal couple were given a blog? Through sneaky intervention Ami set one up and I was able to sneak in and copy paste snippets from various blog entries. Now, a look in the minds of the royal couple if they themselves had blog


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

This is just a quick snippet. After talking with Lovely_seraph, I gave her an idea to do a journal blog for a story and then I kind of wanted to do it just to branch out and get my creative juices flowing! This blog pulls snippets here and there of various blog entries and is just me taking a short day break from writing my story and get in some lols.

**The Royal Blog**

_Date: 10/15_

_time: 3pm_

_Dear journal/blog/whatever it's called_

_Wow, i can't believe i have been blogging for quite some time. I wanted to have a place where i could put out my thoughts. Lets hope i can be dilig-..dilegen-..lets hope i can keep up with this journal and post often. XD haha. It's kinda like intant mssging with your friends but not :D_

Date: 03/22

I was just told to go to the store again. Apparently, I purchased the wrong flavor if ice-cream but I digress. I like this flavor. What's wrong with Mint chocolate chip? It has chocolate in it, right? Well, apparently this was not the flavor I was to purchase and I am an idiot for thinking otherwise. Can anyone tell me when this hell will be over?

On another note, Everything is moving along just fine. Saw the doctor the other day and he couldn't have blessed us with greater prognosis. I wish I could blog to our readers longer but I have some business that requires my presence and therefore I must skedaddle. Will keep you all updated.

_Date: 03/30_

_Time: LUNCH!_

_Hi! Sorry i hven;t been on in forever an a day. .been reely busy. I've been put on a diet somewhat (waaaah!) because the doctor didn't like how i was binge eating on sweets. He said sweets in moderashun is fine but he said i sitll need to eat healthy. _

_I am trying though. I understand what he means when he says moderashun. He said i have gained a bit more weight than i should have which probably explains why my ankles are swolen. He said it is ok to gain weight but i don't need to use the "eating for 2" as an excuse. _

_Yesterday i went to grab a book from the shelf, and it fell on my boob. Holy shit did that hurt! Mama never told me that yoru tits get sore! I also tried to pick up that book but i fell down and i couldn't get up. Reely! i couldn't! XD haha! i was stuck there i don't know HOW long but i do no now that the blinds have 104 slats on the right window and because the other window had the blinds drawn up because when i fell i grabbed the cord, i counted 43 slats. I found an old candy wrapper under the couch and i heard 3 different birds churping outside. _

_Endymion finally saw me and freaked the fuck out. he told me to be more careful. Oops. _

_Well, the damn worry wart insists i go see Ami-chan to make sure i don't have anything serious. _

Date: June 15

Time: 8pm

The date draws closer. I am both excited and nervous at the same time. Pretty soon, I will be holding new life in my hands. I was once told long ago, that men don't cry but it's hard not to when I think about the preciousness that will soon be in our lives.

Often times, it makes you see the world differently. Through the union of our two bodies intertwined as one, we were able to create this magnificent life which now grows inside my beautiful wife.

Sure, she may be a tad unbalanced with pregnancy hormones, but I understand that. It may be hell sometimes when she gets all emotional or yells at me, but we both agreed that we can work through this. I make sure every day to remind her how glowing she looks, never failing to offer up a compliment…not only for my sanity but because seeing a smile on her face makes me the happiest man on earth.

It's strange when I tell myself "I'm going to be a daddy!"

_Date: 06/30_

_time: 8am_

_We arrived at the hospital yesterday. I thought i was peeing myself but it turned out that my water broke. I felt slightly embarassed because we were in the parlement room talking with goverment officials. When it was obv-...obeiou-...obveus-...when it was for sure that i was going into labor, i froze because i didn't want to tell the officials that i had to go. This was important stuff we were talking about. Seconds later i felt a strong contracshun and i go "OW! D:!!!!" and thats when one of the guys asks if i am ok. I shake my head and pointed to my belly and he goes "now!?" and i nodded. _

_Thats when mamoru walked in with the tray of tea and i said loudly and with out thinking "FUCK THE TEA WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL AND...OW! ...NOW!" I am glad the hoity toity officials have a sense of humor. _

_Been here since yesterday afternoon. Looks like i may go into labor...ON MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY NO LESS! wtf is this?! I DON'T WANT TO SHARE MY BIRTHDAY! D: waaah. _

_Mamoru was walking by another woman giving birth and could hear her screaming and he went pale. then next door same thing...the nurse was on the way with the epidural and he saw the big fucking needle and when he got to my room i asked what was wrong and he said epudiral and passed out. _

_I hopefully should begin pushing in a few hours...i will update when i get out! TTFN!!_

Date: 06/30

Time 6pm

It's been many long hours but now is the time to update you readers with a quick update!

It's a girl! My Serenity has been a trooper through this and I am so proud of her. Kenji Papa was there and he cried tears of joy. Shingo left because he was about to throw up. I am sure my lovely wife told you when I passed out.

We have a beautiful baby girl. Healthy 7lbs 4 oz. She has a healthy set of lungs on her just like her mother. She doesn't bear the crescent moon on her forehead but we think that's to come later.

Date: 07/02

Serenity had to stay in the hospital for a day. The labor was pretty intense for my sweetheart and they just wanted to keep her under observation. We are home now and while she napped, I got to change my first diaper.

…

I don't know why it was green. I don't care to know what those chunks were. I almost threw up. Sorry readers, but that's the truth. The joys of being a father.

_Date: 11/13_

_Time: 4pm_

_She threw up. She threw up on my favorite shirt. I don't even know how to respond to that. I thought she liked carrots. wtf! D: Sure, i am rich and famus and i can just buy another shirt. but this shirt was my favorite! _

_Oh well, i hafta go do some important royal stuff so imma go dropp off the little vomiter with makoto. Later peeps!_

Date: 05/22

Time: 5am

She won't stop crying. Ever since she got this diaper rash. I am usually the one who gets up early because Serenity can sleep through a train wreck. This kind of crying really makes my gut wrench because you can hear the pain in her voice. I wish there was something I could do besides ointment.

Sigh. Small lady just pooped her diaper again. Time for another change.

_05/30_

_Finally! her rash has cleared up! To celebrate her feeling better, we decided to go out for a walk and get ice cream. She loved that very much. .It's so adoreble to see her try to walk on her own but only take 3 steps before falling down. _

_She holds on to Endymion's fingers but soon she has to go venture on her own. She is very independent. _

_Every day she grows, and every day i grow with her. She makes leaps and bounds and so many firsts. I couldn't imagine my life with out my precious daughter._

06/30

Today marks a very special day. Not only does my loving adoring wife turn xx years older (she forbade me from mentioning any number) but our precious daughter is 1 year old today. It's been a trying year but a very wondrous year.

Today we celebrate with a grand party in the Crystal-Serene ball room. Everyone we know shall be in attendance. The princess, OUR princess. She has been blessed to have us as parents.

To my little one: You are reading this, many years from now. It is your first birthday. You have been through so much this past year and you have given both your mother and I a wonderful gift. You are a beautiful child and you will grow into a most beautiful woman. What ever accomplishments you make from here until the future, I am sure you will make us very proud.

You will always and forever be loved. Daddy loves you very much.

_Date: 06/30_

_Today is a happy day! It's my birthday AND the birthday of my precious daughter! I can't believe i made it this far with out going nuts. Many shirts have been ruined, many sleepless nights, though it ws hilarious to watch my precious honey get used to diaper chainging. _

_"It's not that big of a deal!" i told him!! _

_There will be a huge celebrashun in the grand Crystal-Serene ballroom! There will be hundreds of guests and a OMG HUGE cake! I am so excited! oh, and presents too! I hope mama gives small lady that new stroller. After that last youma attack...we can't get the old stroller unfused from the sidewalk. _

_To my little one: Mommy loves you very much. You are the most precious gift a mother could ask for and every day i look forward to the many new experiences we will face together. You are my precious daughter and i love you more than anything. I will do everything in my power to protect you. _

_Love, Mommy_


End file.
